wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Midori Amano
Midori Amano is another tadpole subject in the Wonderland series. She comes along and saves Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida from getting shot by a paranoid former gangster named Genjo Eto. Midori was also a mental patient at Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Appearance When she was a teenager, Midori cut her hair and dyed it blonde. Back Story Midori's parents never married, but remained good friends. She would often visit her father on the weekends. On one such visit when she was eight years old, everything started out normal. Midori and her father had breakfast at Denny's and then went out shopping for a birthday present for her grandmother. While in a store at the mall, she was kidnapped and taken to Chou Mori Institution. She ended up a test subject in the Tadpole Project. Shortly after going home, her mother and father constantly checked on her well-being to the point that her father would call her every ten minutes if she went out somewhere just to check on her. Throughout the rest of her life, Midori lived a normal life. But, she still had strange dreams about being at Chou Mori and all of the things that happened to her. Every trace of a normal life ends when she gets her awakening. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Shinra was the one who made the first contact with Midori. She is sent to pick up Mikado so that he can be informed of the new discovery in the tadpoles. Midori manages to save Mikado and Masaomi from getting shot to death by a paranoid man. She calls an ambulance for the blackmail and she and the boys leave to head back to Shinra and Celty's apartment. There, Midori and the other tadpoles learn that Celty can neutralize their powers when she is near them. Midori's the one who convinces Tetsu Aso to tell Taichi Adachi the truth about his powers. She also suggests that the other tadpoles find somebody to keep them grounded to prevent them from turning out like Satoshi and Azusa. In "Thursday", Midori makes contact with Madoka Kurosawa. Because of her new abilities, she is able to solve a Rubix cube under ten seconds. She's later seen looking for Mikado when he goes missing. In "Girls", Midori talks with her mother on the phone. Her mother asks if she should date this guy she meant at work. Her daughter encourages her to do so, but then asks if her mother would still love her if she changed in any way into something "terrifying". Her mother says yes, making Midori feeling like crying and hanging up on her. In "Exposed" Midori and Madoka get messages from a tadpole named Naomi Aizawa. It is Midori who asks the questions and asks to meet up. The three tadpoles meet up in a coffee shop. Naomi shows them her power, leaving Midori amazed. Caged Wonderland Midori participates in the mock sports' day with the other tadpoles to test the effects of the Kratos drug. In "4:44 a.m.", Midori gets an e-mail from an unknown address at 4:44 a.m. The heading says, "Open Me!" Against her better judgment, she opens it. The tadpole freaks out when the message says, "I know what you all are. You can't hide from us. You are now the performers for our entertainment. Do not try to get out our demands. We will make you comply. WE ARE WATCHING YOU!' Later on, Midori gets another e-mail from a deleted address at 4:44 a.m. She shows her friends, Tamako, Shiori, and Eriko, the message showing a video taken of her with short blonde hair and a long white dress walking on top of a stone wall near what looked to be a beach. There was no sound in the video and the film was taken without her knowledge while on vacation with her parents. It freaks her out. Shiori tells her to call the police. The Month of No Gods Midori is out having lunch with her mother. She pushes her to start dating this coworker that has a crush on her. But then Midori hears a voice whispering that it is going to kill her mother. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Traits Midori can control time. She freezes it when she holds up two fingers. To unfreeze time, she simply drops her fingers by her side. Secondary Traits Midori can also hear thoughts of anyone near by her and increase a person's desires. She can communicate with the other tadpoles telepathically. Thanks to the new experiment, Midori can't get sick, drunk, or high anymore. After another new experiment, she doesn't need to sleep anymore. Augmentations She also became very attractive, highly intelligent, and can see the future. Thanks to the new Kratos drug, Midori is now more athletic. Relationships Madoka Kurosawa Main Article: Madoka Kurosawa Madoka and Midori seem to be developing a friendship due to being forced together in their current situation. Mother Midori has a good relationship with her mother. They talk on the phone every night. In fact, Midori pushes her mother to date again. Now, something is threatening to kill her mother. Father Midori's father is very protective of her, even more so ever since she was kidnapped and taken to Chou Mori. He would call and see if she was okay and where she was even if she was just at the convenient store. Naomi Aizawa Main Article: Naomi Aizawa Naomi makes contact with Midori and Madoka. They meet up and shows them her power. Midori seems little more open to the new tadpole than Madoka is. Trivia * Midori's inspiration comes from the character of Midori Tokiwa of Tamako Market. * One of the members of Vozrozhdeniye is worried that Midori might try to use her powers to go back in time and change the outcome of the game. Another one thinks that she will be able to be controlled. * Boris Oleneva is fascinated with her. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human